The Ones After They All Get Together
by 8srfan
Summary: CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! Rachel is in for a biiiiiig work-surprise that she's planning on keeping a secret from Ross while Monica invites over everyone for a warm dinner at her and Chandler's new house. It's comedy at its best!
1. The One Where They All Get Together

THE ONES AFTER THEY ALL GET TOGETHER

_--FRIENDS SEASON 11--_

* * *

**Episode 11x01  
"The One Where They All Get Together"**

* * *

_A/N: Hello there and welcome to my latest Friends fan-fiction! Now, i know you've seen this done MILLIONS of times (especiall here on ) where people write about Friends season 11 bla-bla-blah but i'm really hoping you could try this one out, see if you might like it perhaps? Review me plz after you're done and tell me all your comments and thoughts. Now here goes the first episode..._

(Scene: Central Perk. Monica and Chandler are sitting at the couch alone with their kids Erica and Jack Bing and Monica keeps looking at the door.)

**Chandler:** Would you stop looking? They'll be here any second.

**Monica:** (scoffs) Well I'm sorry if I just miss our friends.

**Chandler:** Miss them without letting that Chinese couple sitting over there think we're in-love with them, will ya?

**Monica:** Chandler, **don't** let me leave again.

**Chandler:** Ugh, fine. Whatever.

(Phoebe and Mike enter)

**Monica:** Oh my god!

**Phoebe:** Oh you guys!

**Monica:** Hey!

**Phoebe:** How are you?

(Phoebe and Monica hug)

**Chandler:** Pheebs!

**Phoebe:** Chandler! (hugs him) Are you still stupidly funny?

**Chandler:** More than ever.

**Mike:** Hey, Monica.

**Monica:** Hi, Mike, how are ya? C'mon, you guys, sit.

**Mike:** Hey, man.

**Chandler:** (clears throat like a man) Hello there.

**Mike:** You don't have to pretend. We still know you're a little girl.

**Chandler:** I see.

**Monica:** Sit! (They all do.) So how are ya?

**Phoebe:** Great! Ooh Mon I love your shirt!

**Monica:** Thanks.

**Phoebe:** So, how many months are you?

**Monica:** (chuckles) What?

**Phoebe:** Has it been your trimester yet?

**Monica:** What're you talking…Phoebe, I'm not pregnant.

**Phoebe:** Oh. You're not?

**Monica:** No. Why, does it **look** like I'm pregnant?

**Mike:** (chuckles) Yeah.

**Monica:** (glares at him) Oh so you two are still together, huh?

**Chandler:** So where are the other guys?

**Phoebe:** Oh they're not here yet.

**Chandler:** You think?

**Phoebe:** No, I just got off the phone with Joey. He's having a meatball sandwich at subway.

**Monica:** (chuckles) Why is he at the subway?

**Phoebe:** Oh no, no, he's at the _store_ Subway.

**Monica:** Ohhh. Oh I see.

**Mike:** So Chandler, did you know that my gig worked out so well I am not officially on the way to becoming a rock-star millionaire?

**Chandler:** Oh my god that's so great and did you know that just a couple of minutes ago, on our way to the coffeehouse, I found a nickel on the streets!

**Monica:** Oh Mike that's so great for you. What about _you_, Pheebs? What's new with _you_?

**Phoebe:** Oh y'know, I still rub people for cash. I mean…I rub their _backs_ for cash.

**Monica:** Still a masseuse?

**Phoebe:** Well I've been tempted to other jobs but I don't know. Nothing seems interesting enough, y'know?

**Monica:** I know, just the other day, this guy at the restaurant handed me his phone number, said he was looking for a full-timed job stripper-slash-hooker.

**Phoebe:** (picks up her phone) Ooh, gimme! (They all look at her) You know, just in case…of…an emergency?

**Mike:** What kind of an emergency would require you to have that guy's phone number?

**Chandler:** Perhaps a one-night-stand emergency?

**Mike:** Aahh you still make jokes. Are you still funny, though?

**Chandler:** (smiling) Like you can't believe it, baby!

(Monica coughs really bad)

**Monica:** (after Chandler looks at her) There was just something in my coffee.

**Chandler:** What, a lie?

**Phoebe:** (playing with the kids) Aww, look at these little babies. They're all grown up now! What, how old are they now?

**Monica:** Oh, one.

**Phoebe:** Huh, and the girl?

(Monica and Chandler stare at her)

**Monica: Also** one. See, that's why…they're TWINS.

**Phoebe:** Aw, it's great to see you guys again. Monica and Chandler and little baby Jack Bing and baby girl—(forgets her name) Baby girl Bing!

**Monica:** Erica.

**Phoebe:** (mouthing her name out) No, it's PHOEBE.

(Ross and Rachel enter with Emma)

**All:** Hi!! Hey we're here! Oh my god you guys!

(They all hug except for Mike)

**Phoebe:** Oh honey I'm so sorry. I just haven't seen these guys in like a year.

**Mike:** Oh no that's ok. People only seem to talk to me when they have no one else to talk to, anyway.

**Phoebe:** Ok, honey, here. Play with _her_. (hands Erica to Mike)

**Rachel:** So how are you guys?

**Monica:** We're great! Chandler and I have been anxiously waiting for all you guys to come in for like an hour!

**Chandler:** Yeah, and-and I think we should stay clear of _those_ two. (referring to the Chinese couple)

**Phoebe:** C'mon. Come sit. Ooh, Emma, I missed you little baby. Aw, she's two now, right?

**Monica:** Oh, HER you remember?

**Ross:** So, what's up with all you guys? How's my sister doing?

**Chandler:** I don't know. You should ask her. We barely talk now.

**Rachel:** What?

**Monica:** Chandler's being an ass all week and I'm grounding him. (Pause) Two weeks of no sex.

**Ross:** Whoa, two weeks man. How you holdin' up?

**Chandler:** Alright. The rule _clearly_ said two weeks of no sex with HER.

**Monica:** Hey! (slaps him on the head)

**Chandler:** Ow!

**Rachel:** It's so great to see you guys all stayed the same.

**Phoebe:** Yeah, so what happened with _you_? You…stayed in New York!

**Rachel:** I know, right? Ross and I are together again.

**Monica:** Awww.

**Rachel:** And we are doing so fine with each other.

**Monica:** Awww.

**Rachel:** (seemingly shocked) And it's been around 6 years since he last got divorced!

(They all gasp.)

**Chandler:** Oh my god man, are you losing your touch?

**Ross:** Fine, laugh all you want. At least now I'm not "three-divorces guy"… (looking at Chandler) _or_ "sex-deprived guy".

(They all laugh)

**Mike:** Wait, I thought _you_ were supposed to do the jokes. (points at Chandler)

**Rachel:** OH MY GOD, Mike, you're here?! (bursts into laughter) Oh my god I'm _so_ sorry!!

**Mike:** (waves, shy) Hi.

**Ross:** How are you?

**Mike:** I'm good. (pointing to Emma who is playing with him) And _she_ is fun.

**Phoebe:** So where's Joey?

**Ross:** Oh I just got off the phone with him. He was at Pizza Hut.

(Phoebe groans)

**Monica:** So this is nice. All six of us gonna get back together again. Just all of us. The really tight friends. And Mike.

(They all look at Mike again.)

**Mike:** (waves again) Hi.

**Monica:** You know we're just kidding, right?

**Mike:** Yeah. But I thought we had enough jokes with _Chandler_. Now all _you_ guys?

**Chandler:** (sarcastically) My ears are burning.

(Joey enters)

**All:** Joey!

**Joey:** Hey!

(They all hug, this time including Mike)

**Monica:** How are ya?

**Joey:** Great! I just had a meatball and a pizza!

**Phoebe:** How's it goin'?

**Joey:** Great! From meaningless audition to meaningless audition and meaningless sex with girls to meaningless sex with girls, I've had like the best year EVER!

**Phoebe:** Ugh, and I'm _married_.

**Mike:** Thank you, honey. Now I feel like the luckiest person in the world.

**Phoebe:** Oh no honey I'm sorry I wasn't referring to "marriage-with-_you_". Just the whole "marriage" thing in general.

**Mike:** Oh, ohh. _Now_ you made it sound so much better.

**Phoebe:** I know!

**Joey:** This so cool. I can't believe this place still exists!

**Gunther:** Some coffee?

**Joey:** Oh my god Gunther, you're still alive! (hugs him)

**Gunther:** Yes, and please make this more uncomfortable.

**Joey:** Oh and look at that! (rubs Gunther's hair) It's whiter than ever!

**Gunther:** (shyly) Hello Rachel.

**Rachel:** Hi?

**Gunther:** Coffee?

**Rachel:** Yes, thank you.

**Gunther:** (smiling) Sure, it'll be up in a second. (turns to Ross, his smile fades to a frown) You?

**Ross:** "You"? Is this what they teach you at Training School?

**Gunther:** No, I never went to Training School.

**Ross:** It explains so much.

**_Gunther:_**_ (walking away, to himself) Go to hell. And stay there._

(Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Phoebe are discussing something)

**Phoebe:** I know, just the whole idea as being in a committed relationship…

**Monica:** It's overwhelming.

**Rachel:** Teaches you stuff, huh?

(Joey wants to talk to someone)

**Ross:** It really does.

**Chandler:** It's all about teamwork. Or, in this case, spouse-work.

(The group laughs)

(Joey, feeling quite left out, turns around to talk to someone and sees Mike alone)

**Joey:** Mike! Buddy, how are ya!

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I promise the next chapter (or episode) will be out really soon and it will DEFINITELY be longer. contact me for spoilers if you want. thanks again!_

**--END--**


	2. The One With Rachel's New Boss

**Episode 11x02  
"The One With Rachel's New Boss"**

_A/N: Hey there, and welcome to the second episode of this season. Hope you'll enjoy the update and give me your comments later. Enjoy…_

* * *

(Scene: Central Perk. Rachel and Monica are the only ones there along with Jack and Erica Bing who are in their strollers.)

**Monica:** So, Rach, now what have you been doing now that you're in NYC again?

**Rachel:** Oh well umm the Ralph Lauren guys gave me my old job back.

**Monica:** Oh that's great! They must be thrilled to have you back!

**Rachel:** (chuckling) Yeah but you should see the Paris-guys. Oooh they're maaaad.

**Monica:** Yeah. So everything's good.

**Rachel: **Uh-huh.

**Monica:** So you told Ross you're coming over for dinner tonight?

**Rachel:** Oh yeah. We might not go there till about 8 'cause I got some work to finish for the fall catalogue.

**Monica:** Oooh, the _fall_ catalogue. Bulgy men in undies?

**Rachel:** More like naked women in panties.

**Monica:** (disappointed) Oh.

**Rachel:** So what about _you_?

**Monica:** Oh, did you know I quit the restaurant?

**Rachel:** What?! You quit? Why?

**Monica:** I decided to take a much easier job with flexible hours so I'm teaching a cooking class on 34th.

**Rachel:** Oh that's _great_.

**Monica:** Yeah and oh it's so much easier there. I can come whenever I want, I can leave whenever I want, I can even take my kids and keep them waiting in the pantry until I leave and get to the parking lot and remember that I've left them there alone and scared… _(Pause)_ So it's good.

**Rachel:** Nice.

**Monica:** Plus, I get to be my own boss!

**Rachel:** (gasps) That's your favorite kind!

**Monica:** I KNOW!

(Scene: Joey's apartment… yeah, Ross and Rachel are living together. Joey is counting how many playing cards he has.)

**Joey:** 46, 47, 48…

(Ross enters)

**Ross:** Hey man.

**Joey:** (raises a finger, continues counting) 50, 51, 52…

**Ross:** I mean...hey, Joey's finger.

**Joey:** (puts the cards down) 56! (stands up) What's up?

**Ross:** Aren't they supposed to be fifty-_two_?

**Joey:** Aw, man! (turns to Duck Jr.) Have you been eating some of my cards?

(Ross shakes his head over Joey's stupidity)

**Joey:** Stupid bird!

**Ross:** So, you goin' later to Monica and Chandler's?

**Joey:** (smiling) I don't think you've noticed yet, man, but I'm _always_ at Monica's and Chandler's. _(Pause)_ Basically because Rachel doesn't cook.

**Ross:** And Phoebe?

**Joey:** Well she's a masseuse and I don't wanna get oil on my food.

**Ross:** If you don't have a ride, Rachel and I will be glad to take you with us.

**Joey:** Really?

**Ross:** Absolutely man.

**Joey:** Great! 'Cause I was really worried as to how I'm gonna get there and I knew I _have_ to go 'cause, you know, there's dinner.

**Ross:** Of course.

**Joey:** And probably dessert too, afterwards.

**Ross:** Great, so we'll come pick you up by 7. See ya!

**Joey:** See ya Ross! (Ross leaves, Duck Jr. gets closer to the playing cards that are on the table, Joey grabs them first) Isn't it enough what you ate already?! I mean, come ON!

(Scene: Phoebe and Mike's place. Phoebe is putting on her earrings and Mike is buckling his belt.)

**Mike:** God this belt is so short on holes.

**Phoebe:** That's ok, honey, no one blames you for getting fat.

**Mike:** (stares at her) I'm not getting fat.

**Phoebe:** (laughing) Oh-oh, are you serious?

**Mike:** Do I **look** fatter?

**Phoebe:** Oh honey I'm not gonna get into that. We have dinner a-waiting and Monica a-hosting.

**Mike:** (on the same tone) And belts not-buckling.

**Phoebe:** Here, let me. (fixes it to him)

**Mike:** Hey, umm… (coughs) Do you think we have some time to uh...

**Phoebe:** (quickly) No.

**Mike:** C'mon, Phoebe…

**Phoebe:** (quickly) No.

**Mike:** Come on. Please.

**Phoebe:** Don't be pushy! _(Pause)_ Mike, we have been trying to make a baby for two weeks now. If you keep pushing me to having sex, when am I gonna have time to take a pregnancy test?

**Mike:** That's, like, the **lamest** excuse ever. _(Pause)_ I'll wait for you in the car.

**Phoebe:** Ok, hon. I'll be there.

(Mike exits. Phoebe goes to the kitchen and opens a cabinet then takes out a prescription box and takes some pills. Just when she's drinking water with the pills…)

**Mike (voice-over):** Honey, you there yet?!

**Phoebe (screaming, spilling the water all over the place):** DON'T OUT-RUSH ME!!

(Scene: Ralph Lauren: Rachel's office. She is on the phone.)

**Rachel:** Yes, mom, I fed her. _(Pause)_ Yes, at lunch-time too. _(Pause)_ Oh c'mon mom, she's two years old. She knows how to go to the bathroom!...Doesn't she? _(Pause)_ No, I did not watch that motherhood educational video and I will not watch it!

(Mr. Zelner walks in)

**Rachel:** (pretends it's work-related) Ok, then, we will send you that fax right away, Mr. … Zenith!

**Mr. Zelner:** (confused) Mr. Zenith?

**Rachel:** Yeah, he-he-he owns…the-the bank.

**Mr. Zelner:** I thought that was Mr. Mathews.

**Rachel:** Yeah, yeah, no, Zenith owns the bank... of…(thinks of something to come up with) Canada!

**Mr. Zelner:** Aha. So, Rachel, I'm guessing you've heard that I'm being replaced here at Ralph Lauren.

**Rachel:** Yeah, I heard. And I'm really sorry, sir.

**Mr. Zelner:** That's ok. It was an unanimous decision done by the board… It was 10 out of 10 votes.

**Rachel:** Sorry.

**Mr. Zelner:** And I'm sure you will be excited to be working here under some new management.

**Rachel: **You're gonna be missed…but I _am_ looking forward to it. _(Pause)_ So who's my new boss?

**Mr. Zelner:** I'm sure you remember him. (calling out) Come on in.

(That's when MARK, the guy from Bloomingdale's who had a thing on Rachel and "wanted" to make Ross jealous, walks into the office with a tie and everything)

**Mark:** (smiles) Hello, Rachel.

**Rachel:** Ohhhhh, noooo.

(Scene: NYC Streets. Rachel and Joey are standing outside on the streets waiting for Ross to come pick them up for Monica and Chandler's dinner.)

**Joey:** _Mark_ is your new boss?

**Rachel:** (sarcastically) Isn't that great? _(Pause)_ Joey, what do I do? Do you think I should tell Ross? I mean, I'm practically working for the guy that pretty much ruined my relationship with Ross! And now I am _with_ Ross and working _for_ the guy.

**Joey:** I thought you guys were on a break?

**Rachel:** Ugghhhhh.

**Joey:** Just talk to Ross, tell him about Mark. I'm sure he'll understand.

**Rachel:** (her fingers rubbing her chin) Uh-huh, uh-huh, _or_ I could keep it a secret from him and not tell him at all!

**Joey:** Aww no Rach, no secrets!

**Rachel:** Joey, this dinner is very important to Monica and Chandler, but mostly Monica, and I don't want to risk ruining it with Ross yelling stuff and throwing yam all over me! _(Pause)_ Plus, have you forgotten Red Ross?

**Joey:** (eyes widening, excited) There's gonna be yam?!

(Ross's car pulls up)

**Joey:** Oh, here comes the _faithful_ part of the relationship.

**Rachel:** Hey, you better not say anything, Joey. I swear to God I'll thump you and I'll thump you hard.

**Joey:** (laughing) Oh god Rach, you're just as weak as Ross.

(Ross horns)

**Joey:** We get it, Ross, you have a horn... Wait, that came out wrong.

(Joey gets in from the back, Rachel the front)

**Rachel:** Hey honey.

**Joey:** Hey Ross!

**Ross:** Hey!

**Joey:** You takin' us for a ride?

**Ross:** Uh-huh!

**Rachel:** (sarcastically) Yeah oh Ross is an **excellent** driver.

**Joey:** What time is it?

**Rachel:** It's 7:20.

**Joey:** So we'll get to Monica's and Chandler's at about what? 11?

**Ross:** (ignoring Joey) Are you guys ready for a ride you will never forget?

**Joey:** Or remember. (prepares to go to sleep)

(Ross starts the engine)

**Ross:** (to Rachel) Hey, do you think my shirt's ok?

**Rachel:** Yeah Ross, we're just going to your sister's house. It doesn't have to be fancy.

**Ross:** (noticing Rachel's shoes) Are those high-heels?!

**Rachel:** Maybe you should look at the **road**, Ross.

**Ross:** Joey, do _you_ think my shirt's ok?

**Joey:** Yes Ross. Where'd you get it from, _Ralph Lauren_? (bursts into laughter)

(Rachel turns around and gives Joey a look)

**Joey:** Oh, this is gonna be a _looong_ night.

_(Pause)_

**Ross:** I don't get it.

(Scene: Monica and Chandler's house. Chandler is holding Erica Bing while sitting on the couch and watching _Baywatch_.)

**Chandler:** And that's Yasmine Bleeth. We like her.

**Monica:** Chandler? Can you come help me with the sausages? What are you doing anyway?

**Chandler:** Showing our son the pleasures of life.

**Monica:** Yeah, honey, one thing though. That's _Erica_!

(Chandler looks at Erica and gasps)

**Chandler:** Well that's not fair, they're _very_ alike!

**Monica:** Chandler, I really need your help. Ross and Rachel aren't gonna be here for another half an hour, Phoebe and Mike are stuck in traffic and there's no-one else to help me with the food so I need you to be my Rachel and Phoebe.

**Chandler:** Ok, Rachel I can do but Phoebe? It's hard to be floopy and crazy. _(Pause)_ What do you want help with?

**Monica:** (frantically nervous) Um, the cleaning. The house is a mess, Jack keeps ruining the cabinet, Erica's throwing her food all over the place, their toys are flying across the living-room and I just need your help. I need your help!

**Chandler:** Ok, but I'm just a _little_ scared of being within a few feet from _this_ Monica. (starts with the cleaning)

**Monica:** Oh no Chandler you're doing it wrong! Oh god! And also, stand up straight. If you hunch, your back becomes arched and then you're gonna have to go live in clock tower.

**Chandler:** Ok, _mom_.

**Monica:** Oh and your shirt? Oh _god_! (starts brushing his shirt with her feather duster)

**Chandler:** Are you _kidding_?

**Monica:** Honey, I have to be fully prepared.

**Chandler:** Do you have to be fully crazy too?

(Doorbell rings)

**Monica:** Oh that's probably Mike and Phoebe! That's great, they can help with the cleaning.

**Chandler:** I'll go warn them first.

**Monica:** Wait, wait, Chandler, before you open for them, umm… I've been going through this in my head over and over again—

**Chandler:** Yes, Mon, your house is clean.

**Monica:** No, no, it's just...do you think we should tell them, about you know...?

**Chandler:** Oh. No. It's too early. They'll all freak out. Let's wait a bit.

**Monica:** Ok.

**Chandler:** _Now_ can I go open the door that leads to the life outside this hell?

**Monica:** (smiling) Sure!

(Chandler goes to open the door)

**--END—**

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading episode 2! You can review me now! And keep waiting for the next update which will be out soon. Thx again._


End file.
